The Dragon And The Huntress
by Gangsta Aragorn 69
Summary: The dragon learns a harsh lesson upon falling for the huntress who only loves her freedom. One-shot.


**Don't fall in love with a traveling girl**

**She'll leave you broken, broken hearted**

* * *

><p>Iroh awoke in a cheap motel room with a blaring headache. The air reeked of alcohol. He sat up and turned his head to the right. She was still there. He admired the pale skin of her bare back, and her silky black hair fanned out onto the pillow.<p>

"June, are you awake?" Iroh asked.

June stirred. She hadn't been awake, but now she was. She was a very light sleeper.

"What time is it?" she asked, groggily.

"Late afternoon I suppose." Iroh responded.

"Oh." she replied.

She stretched then got up off the bed. She stood on the wooden floor, stark naked, making no attempt to cover herself. Although it was nothing Iroh hadn't seen before, he gave her an appreciative glance anyway.

June made her way over to the night stand and picked up a bottle of rum. She sloshed it around a little, then took a large swig.

"I have to go." she said, simply.

She began gathering her clothes which were strewn all over the room from her little drunken escapade last night.

"Go where?" he questioned.

"I'll know when I get there." she stated, as she began re-dressing.

"You aren't coming with me?" he questioned, quickly sitting up.

He assumed she would be after what she'd said to him last night. Did she not remember or not care?

"What are you talking about?" June replied, now fixing her hair in front of the cracked mirror hanging on the dingy wall.

"I thought you were coming with me... and Zuko. Coming with me back to the ship to stay with us, hunt the avatar." Iroh explained.

June snickered. What was this old man thinking?

"What gave you that idea?" she asked.

"You did. You said something like that last night. You said you'd follow me anywhere." he stated.

The bounty hunter took a deep breath and tried her hardest not to raise her voice. But she was angry with herself. Not him. How much had she had to drink? What other stupid things had she said? To be honest, nearly the entire night was a blur.

"I say a lot of things I don't mean when I had too much to drink. Just try and understand." she said, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

But she had to be truthful. She disliked giving anyone the wrong idea.

"So you're not into commitment?" Iroh asked, sounding very disappointed.

"No. I'm a little young for that." she replied.

"Well, I don't think so. You're a grown woman, June. Maybe it's time to settle down." he argued.

She stopped applying her make up to look at him incredulously for a moment.

"Settle down? At twenty four?" she asked, as though he were joking.

But he was completely serious. He would marry her if she would have him.

"Yes. You know, I've seen women younger than you who are happily married and have children." he informed her.

"That's not really for me. I don't think I'll ever be the marriage and children type." she admitted.

"It's alright, I get it." he said, now getting up off the bed as well.

A loud yawn escaped the aged man's mouth as he looked around and started picking up his clothes.

"Will I see you again?" he asked.

Even though he wasn't sure he could handle the answer to that. He re-dressed as June scrambled around with some words in her head.

"I'm not promising anything. We're two very different people. I don't know where life will take me." she replied.

He understood that was her way of communicating that he shouldn't expect it. June tried to go out the door, but Iroh gently grabbed her arm.

"Wait." he said, softly.

She turned her head toward him. He studied her beautiful face. This could very well be the last time he'd see it. He looked into her expressive, deep brown eyes that seemed to tell the story of a woman much beyond her years. Then he took a moment to admire her porcelain white skin. And lastly, her full, pouty red lips, which he planted a gentle kiss on.

"Goodbye, June." he said, desperately trying to keep any tears from flowing out of his eyes.

June said nothing. She just smiled, then sauntered down the hallway.


End file.
